HaruMaru The day we met
by NekoRyou13
Summary: this is the story... how did Niou and Marui met each other. and lets find out, how did they end as a lover, separated to eachother. since Niou loves him so much, he coudn't take it and ask Marui to forgive him.
1. The day we Met HARUMARU

**Warning: boy X boy. XD yaoi fanfic! If you don't like yaoi, then don't read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT or any of the characters.**

* * *

**The Day we Met. (HARUMARU)**

**One mystified afternoon.**

**There was a 6 years old, red-headed Kid, named Bunta Marui. **

**a short kid,who is alone in the swing set and, trying to step his foot on the ground. to swing his self of.**

**More like he don't have any friends, his acting loner in the swing set, alone.**

**Then, a taller kid, 6 years old appeared. and has a silver head, whose name is Masaharu Niou.**

**Niou snickered softly at Marui's back, and was about to give him a shock. While, Marui is still trying his best to swang his self.**

"**chibisuke~" he suddenly give him a shock, with a grin on his face. "what do you think are you doing here?"**

**Marui's eyes were widen open. "nanda omai?"(1) He pouted cutely. " It's obvious, that I'm trying my best to lift my self of" he shook his head, making him look like a girl.**

**Niou snickered again. "girl's shoudn't be playing at this hour alone, ya'know? A lot of bad guys in the street and, what if they'll do some bad things to you…..like you know? Like this and like that" Niou grins at him. "unless, you want me to escourt you to your house?" he blush a bit. ( Niou keeps on thinking that Marui is a GIRL. And he also keep this on his mind that he already found his princess or future wife)**

**Marui pouted cutely 'again'. "you're such a mean" he glared at Niou. **

**Niou raises an eyebrow, getting confuse. "ahhhh- ano….. I'm just telling the truth, w-what are you talking about?" he asked, as he sit on the swing next to Marui.**

" **stop calling me a girl," he pouted, again. "I hate you all when you tease me." He sobs, and look down. "that's why I don't' have any friends, I don't want to be tease." He finished.**

**Niou's mouth is widely open, being shock that Marui is a guy. **_His a guy? Seriously? But, but-…I thought I already have found my princess, or nearly wife in the future…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. _**Niou said it in his inner thought.**

**Marui sigh.**

"**what's with the sigh?" Niou asked.**

"**nothing." He replied sadly.**

"**I'm sorry," Niou apologize. "I wasn't teasing you, I-ah… I thought you we're a girl." He looks at him worriedly, as he finished.**

**Marui gave him his sweet smile, then , Niou blush.**

**It maybe weird, but it is the first time that Marui is talking to someone else.**

"**so, what's your name?" Marui asked.**

"**Masaharu, Niou Masharu. Yoroshiku~" he said it, as he lends his left hand. "how about you?"  
"Bunta," he smiled sweetly at him. "Marui Bunta, dozo yoroshiku" and grabs Niou's hand to do a hand shake.**

"**Bunta-chan, may I call you that?" he blush at the smile. It woudn't be obvious that Niou is blushing, since the sun is setting down, and the red is a bit redder.**

"**unn," he nodded. "Haru-kun." Marui smiled at him again.**

"**heh- wait- Haru-kun?" he raises an eyebrow. "thats weird, you're the first one who call my name in that way."**

"**well, you better get used to it. Since your name is a bit long, and Im too lazy to call you by it."**

**Niou chuckled next to him. "fine, fine." **

**Marui look up at the sky, and also Niou. Marui smiles, that he already found a friend, for the first time.**

"Bunta-chan, the sun is setting down. Are you still going-" he stops, as Marui interrupted. "you're going to escourt me, won't you?" he said it as he grins. Where did he learn this grin? From Niou of course, since he is a fast learner, and a self-proclaim tensai.

**Niou smirk. "will do~" he stands up, and lends his hands. "come on, then?"**

**Marui grabs his hands, and stands up. **

**As they walk together, to Marui's house. They look like a happy couple. Since Marui looks like a girl, and also looks like…. Niou as his perfect guy, that a girls dream of. They laugh and having fun as they continue on walking. **

**As they arrived at Marui's house, Marui's mother opened the gate.**

She smiled at her son, and greeted him. And then she notice Niou. "welcome home, Bun-chan- oh, you brought a friend along."

Niou smiled at her, and introduce his self to Marui's mother." Konichiwa," he bow. "Niou Masaharu desu, nice to meet you."

"**Nice to meet you too, Masaharu-kun" she greeted back.**

**Marui shook his head to Niou. " do you want to go inside, Haru-kun?"**

"**gomen, but I have to go." Niou looks at him too. "what about tomorrow?"**

**Marui smiles at him. "sure." **

**Niou runs of,f as he waves at Marui. "jaa, mata ashita. Bunta-chan."**

**Marui also waves back. "jaa, Haru-kun. Kio tsukete"(2)**

**His mother smiled at him. "It seem's like you already found a friend, arren't we? Bun-chan?" his mother said it, and giggles.**

**Marui nodded. "and, his a good friend."**

"**come on, let's go inside already. Your father's waiting inside, and the dinners ready."**

"**hai~" **

**He happily follows her mother.**

* * *

**1. For those who donsn't know the meaning of nanda omae. It means…. "what's with you?"**

**2. And… Kio Tsukete means take care~ **

**End of the chapter one. XD hope you like it.**

**I'll Try my best to finish the chapter 2, as fast as I can. XD jaa na~!  
**


	2. Sleepless Night

**Chatper 2. Chan chararan~~~ hey guys, Im here again, to spit out my imagination. This is CRAZY~ HaruMaru.**

**HaruMaru ****chapter 2. X3**

* * *

**NIOU'S SLEEPLESS NIGHT**

**after he eat his dinner, he directly go to his room, and then lie down to his own bed.**

**He keeps on thinking of Marui, he suddenly smile.. laugh… blush… oh yeah what-so-ever.**

**He rolled on his bed. **

"**Bunta is a boy? Can't believe it… he looks like a girl… but his a guy?" he said it as he stop rolling on his bed.**

"**wait- he looks like a girl, so it means. He can still be mine? Nonononononono…. I'm not a gay, and his not a gay too. Why am I always thinking of him anyway?" Niou's cheeks flush. "maybe, I am inlove with him?" he paused for 5, 6,7,8,9,10 seconds then…. Suddenly screams. "NO !" **

**His mother and sister hurriedly open the door. (since his father is at work, taking care of the company with Marui's father XD and always in their office especially during night shift.)**

"**Masaharu?" his mother and sister called out.**

"**ekkk…" Niou shook his head. **

"**are you ok?" his mother asked him.**

"**why are you shouting? More like you're an idiot." His sister game him a smirk.**

" **cut it out." His mother said it, as she gave Niou's sister a glare.**

"**hai." she rolled her eyes.**

"**n-nandemonai." Niou shook his head again.**

**His Mother sigh.**

"**you made me worry for nothing." Her mother muttered, as she leaves.**

"**jaa, bakaharu." His sister waves teasingly.**

"**uruse…."**

**BANG the door was close with a full strength.**

"**Bunta… bunta…bun-chan.." he mumbles.**

**He rolled his eyes, as he keeps on thinking of Marui.**

**He roll on his bed 'again' **

"**why? Why? In Kami-sama's name? why am I always thinking of him? His a guy, and so I am. I don't know if I am in love or not. I can't sleep. I can't even close my eyes, even for a few seconds."**

**Its already 11pm and niou just fall sleep. Aince he forcely close his eyes, then kaboom- he fell asleep.**

* * *

**Is he really in love with Marui? Don't ask me. Better ask Niou, unless if you want to get scolded by that idiot. XDXD  
**


	3. FUN

**FUN**

When, morning came.

Niou woke up, shove the curtain's to see the beautiful sun light. He gave the outside world his at-last-it's-already-morning look, for the first time. He hurriedly change his clothes, from sleeping wear, to normal.

When he 'suddenly' arrived at Marui's house, since, it only took 3-5 minutes walking from his house to her- I mean… his house.

Marui Bunta was still sleeping, Even though It's already 9:58.

Niou slowly sneaks into his room, and slowly go near to Marui. His face flush when he saw Marui's sleeping face, and he do really look's peaceful, while he was sleeping.

Wait- everybody has a peaceful face when sleeping, don't we? But, it would be another story if you snore SOUNDLY.

Niou was about to caress his cheeks. But, Marui suddenly snore and shifted. And Niou's face was…..err-… his left eye twitch, and face palm. Since, his a trickster, he was thinking of a way how to wake Marui up.

Marui shifted again. while, Niou smirk.

Niou suddenly jumps unto Marui's bed. " Buuuuuuun-chan~!"

Marui suddenly wake up, with his eyes widen open, and sit up. "nanda, nanda? Earthquake? Fire? Tidal wave? End of the world?" Marui just said random things, and, made Niou twitch his eye again.

"Bunta-chan," he grins. "your weird when, you're being shock." Niou said it cutely, as he fully put his arms around him.

Marui smiles in relief. "yokata," he also hugs back. "It's just you, Haru-kun" and burried his face on Niou's chest, that made Niou even more blush.

"n-nee, Bunta-chan? wanna try and hang-out with later to my house? It would be fun," he smiled a bit, still blushing.

Marui shook his head, then tilts his head to the right.

"sure, why not?" Marui smiled like an angel, that almost make Niou's heart goes doki-doki.

He pulled apart from Marui, and gets off from his bed.

Marui's still smiling. He lends his hands to Niou.

Niou grabs his hands to help him stand up, and accidentally steps on something. They fell into the ground, because of Niou's flexible body, it goes like this… Niou was on the top of Marui, while the gi- I mean the red-headed little guy was on the bottom.

"ittai…" muttered Marui.

Niou slowly opened his eyes, and gives Marui a oh-my-gosh look. Marui scratch his head, and looks up to Niou.

"you're heavy, Haru-kun." said Marui.

Niou's face blush harder, and stands up quickly. "gomenasai, Bunta-chan" he lends a hand to help him. Marui smiled a bit. "It's ok, Haru-kun." He replied, as he grabs his hands.

Marui accidentally slip, and leans to Niou's chest. "ahh- gomen, Haru-kun—huaaahh… Haru-kun, is so huggable!" he snuggles to Niou's chest more closer.

_Oh in Kami-sama's name….. why does this have to happen. _He started to mumbles in his thought. Niou hold both of Marui's shoulder, to pull him away. "ok ok… that's enough, Bun-chan." he said it, while blushing like crazy.

Marui smiled at him again, ignoring the blush. Yeah~ that's it. Since, Marui Bunta is a clueless kid. Even in anime or in manga.

Marui pulled Niou's hand, heading to the door. "let's go play outside, Haru-kun"

They go outside to play, maybe all day? Playing hide and seek, tag game, and etc. This is the first time that Marui is so happy, and even having fun. Even her mother is happy about it. XD

An hour later

Niou ask Marui to come to his house. Marui checks the time, and It's still 1:26 pm.

"I'll ask Kaa-chan first if she will allow me," said Marui. "is it ok, haru-kun?" he finish.

Niou nodded. "unn"

Marui run to his mother, to ask permission. if he can go outside the house or not? Her mother smiled, since Niou is there for him. He agreed. XD Maybe his mother is thinking that Niou is a brave kid? Yeah, she should. Niou is brave ya'know?

"Haru-kun! Haru-kun!" he shouted with excitement.

Niou smiled at his self. "now let's go?" he asked. Marui nodded. "unn, let's go! Let's go!"

* * *

At Niou's house will be the next chapter~ sorry if I have a lots of error…. =w= my mind is kinda…messy this days…. Till next chapter~ XD


	4. Chapter 4

**NIOU FAMILY**

When they arrived at Niou's house, Marui is getting exited.

"tadaima" said Niou, as His mother opened the gate.

Niou's mother look strict, but. She's too kind. And Marui didn't know that. A shiver through his spine, when he looks at Niou's mother. And then, he gulp.

Niou's mother smiled at the boys. "Oh. Good afternoon to you two." she smiled again. "Come in~"

Marui sigh in relief. _She look's strict, but, she's kind and sweet. _He said it in his thoughts. "konichi'wa" he greeted before, he comes in.

Niou grins at Marui. "ikou-" he stops as his Sister interrupted. "MASAHARU!" She said, as she run down to the stairs, holding a cute little dress.

Niou'sister is always like this, he made Niou wear a dress. But, he always failed. Niou lock his room's door, and ignore her sister.

When her sister finally came from down the stairs, he looks at the two boys. (but, from her eyes Marui looks like a girl) and the boys shook their head too look at her.

Her eyes sparkle, and more like…look like this. (owo) "Your girlfriend?" she asked.

Marui's face went blank, and she- I mean his getting speechless. !-.-

Niou's eyes were widening open, and blush a little. "N-NO!" he replied.

His sister grins. "Ehhh~? Don't be shy, Mahasaru. She's cute anyway, and what's your name?" She asked Marui, facing he- I mean him.

_SHE_? Marui said it in his thought. " Bunta, M-Marui Bunta. Hajimimashite" Marui greeted.

His sister smile's at Marui. "What a polite kid," she smiled sweetly to Marui. "Unlike you, brat." His sister said, looking at Masharu.

Niou Masaharu rolled his eyes, ignoring his sister. "demo, look Masaharu, Bunta-chan. I just made this cute dress for you instead." Her sister said, Niou gulp at the statement. "But, since your girlfriend is here" She looks at Marui. "I can give this to her instead"

Marui goes blank again.

Niou rolled his eyes again. "Bun-chan is a guy, not a girl." He said.

His sister's eyes were widening open. "b-boy?" she muttered.

Marui nodded

Niou's sister shakes her head. "I don't care," she grab Marui's wrist. "let's go" she said it, while heading to her room.

Marui gulp. _What should I do? She's going to make me wear a dress. I need help. Haru, help me. _

SFX: rushing sound, Marui shout, evil laugh.

When Marui and Niou's sister is done, they went out of the room.

Niou had a nosebleed, and stares at Marui, and gives him a pervert look. While, Marui gave him a "stop looking at me you pervert."

His sister grins. "Now you look cuter, Bunta-chan" she teased.

"m-mou…" muttered Marui. "Stop staring at me like that, Haru-kun." He fiercely closed his eyes.

Niou looks away.

They have fun all day, with Niou's sister. Playing tea party? Dress up. and other fun things to do.

After that, Marui was about to go home. Niou suggested to Marui to escort him to his house. To be sure that Marui will be safe.

"arigatou, Haru-kun" he hugs Niou before going inside. Niou blush a bit from the hug and hugs back. "welcome~ puri~ jaa~" he pushed Marui slowly "mata ashita~" he waves and walks away heading to his house. "take care, Haru-kun!"

* * *

It would take months or I don't know till the next chapters.. and some of my fictions… sorry, I will be busy next week. So please forgive me.. and hope you like my fictions. XDD see you guys soon!


End file.
